Just The Beginning Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
by DaRoCMaFiA322
Summary: This Fan Fic is about the time when Tommy Vercetti just gets out of jail and recieve's the information that he is being sent to Vice City for a business deal.
1. Just The Beggining Chapter 1 Grand T...

Subj:(no subject)   
Date:12/29/02 8:57:37 PM Central Standard Time  
From:DaRoCMaFiA322  
To:DaRoCMaFiA322  
  
  
  
Just The Beginning ---Chapter 1  
  
It was 8:00 am as the sound of a prison guard's knight stick awakend Tommy Vercetti.  
  
"Get your ass up boy." said the Prison Guard  
  
"What's the rush asshole the damn prison ain't going anywhere." replied Tommy  
  
"Don't you get smart with me boy I can have your ass in here for a hundred years if I want to now lets go!" said the Prison Guard  
  
Tommy Vercetti got up and walked in the middle of the two prison guards. They walked to the main desk and Tommy got all of his things back.  
  
"Where the hell's my other shoelace?" said Vercetti  
  
"Stop complaining over a some damn shoelaces and get out of my prison." said the guard behind the desk  
  
"Asshole." muttered Tommy  
  
Tommy was now out of prison. He stood standing there smelling the fresh air and enjoying the scenery of Liberty City. It had changed alot since the time he went in prison. 15 years. Yup, 15 years wasted in prison for a crime I didn't even commit. He had taken the fall for a crime that his long time friend and boss Sonny Forelli had commited. Just then as he thought of that a limo parked in front of him.  
  
"Get in." said a guy in black in the limo  
  
"We're friends of Sonny and he says he wants to see you back at Marco's Bistro back in St. Marks in Portland." said the guy in black  
  
Tommy just stared at the guy then got in the limo. They drove for about 35 minutes when they finally reached Marco's Bistro. They walked in the restaurant. Tommy saw many people eating, talking and having drug business deals done in there as usual. Well, at least some things stayed the same. They walked to a door concealed by a sheet and large portrait of Sonny Forelli. A very large man in a blue suit answered the door and let us in. There was Sonny sitting in his chair as usual.  
  
"Hey Tommy! How's my best friend doing! Have a seat!" said Sonny Forelli  
  
Tommy sat down as Sonny Forelli offered him a cigar.  
  
"No thanks, i'm trying to make more years for when I was in prison." said Tommy  
  
"Well, suit yourself. Anyway's we have a final decision about your future Tommy" said Sonny as he poured himself a glass of whiskey  
  
"What? Working in this shithole restaurant." replied Tommy as Sonny and the guards in the room laughed  
  
"No Tommy. We're gonna send you down south. We gotta make this deal with some Columbian's in the docks in Vice City and I want you and 2 of my boys to take care of the deal for me. Here's your plane ticket. When you arrive at the airport a guy by the name of Ken Rosenburg will take you in his car to the docks to do the deal. Do you understand?" said Sonny Forelli  
  
"Yeah I understand. So all I gotta do is make a cocaine deal with some columbian pricks and come back here with the cocaine and the job is done" replied Tommy in a sarcastic voice  
  
"Yup but you will still have business deals down here in Liberty as that will be your future career." said Sonny  
  
"I don't feel right about being your right hand man again. Last time I was look where I ended up." said Tommy Vercetti  
  
"No No, you won't be working for me, you'll be working for the Forelli Gang. You know Vinny, Edmond, the usual." said Sonny  
  
"Oh sounds fair enough for a good career as a right hand man, I'm looking up to it" replied Tommy  
  
"Ok. My friendly limo driver will escort you to Francis International Airportand see you get there without any trouble." said Sonny Forelli  
  
"What now I gotta have a baby sitter to take me to the damn airport. Alright let's go but don't drive like the bitch you we're driving when we we're comin' over here." said Tommy Vercetti  
  
Tommy and the limo driver began to walk out as Sonny Forelli shouted to Tommy.  
  
"Hey Tommy! Don't screw this up for me ya hear me!" shouted Sonny  
  
"Yeah yeah I hear ya stop your bitchin'" replied Tommy as he walked out the restaurant to the limo and his destination...Vice City. 


	2. Before It All Started Chapter 2 Gran...

Before It All Started---Chapter 2  
  
The limo came to a stop. The limo driver went around and opened the door for Tommy.  
  
"Francis International Airport sir. I shall help you take out your luggage from the trunk." said the limo driver  
  
"Hey man I like the ass kissin' and all but you get no tip, sorry but thanks anyway" replied Tommy  
  
The Limo Driver just frowned and shrugged. Tommy put all of his things on a luggage carrier and went inside the terminal. There were hundreds of people walking, running, taking there luggage, buying tickets, etc. Tommy began to talk and before he could 2 other men approached him.  
  
"Hey you must be Tommy Vercetti. Sonny told me just to look for a guy with a shirt just like your's and bam there are you. My name's Harry and this is my friend Lee, we're the 2 guys Sonny said would be taking care of the business deal with you." said Harry  
  
"Oh. Did you 2 work for Sonny?" said Tommy Vercetti  
  
"Oh yeah, but we didn't end up like you my friend. We don't take the fall for anyone, no offense, but I would have sent Sonny Forelli straight to hell if he would have wanted me to take the fall for a crime he commited." said Lee  
  
"We're sord of like a family in a twisted way, but regardless of that if he ask me to take the fall for another crime, that's when I'll take your advice" replied Tommy  
  
"Gentlemen, either you give me your luggage or get off the line" interrupted a women behind a counter  
  
"Oh sure. This all goes together." said Lee  
  
The lady grabbed there tickets and look at them for a while.  
  
"So your heading to Vice City, eh. I once used to live there but couldn't take the heat so I decided to come down here. You know ever since..." said the lady getting cut off by Harry  
  
"No offense lady but we don't want to hear your life story. Just give us our tickets and we will be out of your way." said Harry   
  
"Well, your plane is in Gate E and will depart at 3:30 PM. Your destination is Vice City. Have a nice flight." said the lady behind the counter  
  
"Damnit. We dont have much time. Let's go and sit near the gate." said Lee  
  
Just as they sat down the intercom came on.  
  
"Flight 397 to Vice City is now departing. I repeat, Flight 397 to Vice City is now departing. Thank You." said the woman over the intercom  
  
Tommy, Harry and Lee were the first on the plane. They waited for about 20 minutes until the plane finally got up in the air. It was quiet during for 10 minutes in the air until Lee asked Tommy a question.  
  
"So, what was the crime that your were charged with that you spent 15 years in jail for?" said Lee  
  
"Well, it was just mafia business. Other gangs kept trying to take over our turf and a big gang war broke out. Sonny wanted to be the big man and ended up getting me in trouble." said Tommy Vercetti  
  
"And you still trust this guy after that?" said Lee  
  
"Yeah. Like I said, were like family" said Tommy  
  
"Hey, how was Liberty City Survivor last night?" interrupted Harry  
  
"It was a special, didn't you see it?" said Lee  
  
"What's that show all about anyway?" said Tommy  
  
The 3 continued talking through the flight until they arrived to there destination...Vice City. 


End file.
